


Your Naked Magic

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [17]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Backstage, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Flirting, Heterosexual Sex, Infidelity, Kissing, Love, NaNoWriMo 2017, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Sexual Content, The Walk Era, Touring, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac and Natalie steal some time away together.





	Your Naked Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of 25  
> Prompt: Inside out

Natalie squealed some when she felt someone put their hand over her mouth, pulling her into one of the many back rooms that were in the venue they were in tonight.

Her heartbeat slowing when she finally turned around after the hand was removed from her mouth and the door shut. Not surprised at all when she came face to face with Zac who was looking at her eagerly because, of course, it was Zac.

The damn insatiable bastard that he was.

"You scared the shit out of me," Natalie told him as she swatted his arm playfully.

Zac laughed as he leaned in to peck her lips, "You actually thought someone was kidnapping you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Natalie wanted to argue that she wouldn't put it past Hanson fans to sneak backstage to do harm to one of the wives. They had crossed other boundaries before so it wouldn't be all that hard to do.

"No," she lied because she knew in the end that Zac would tease her for her thoughts. Because somehow none of the guys were all too worried yet about their fans’ behavior.

Natalie was not even sure when they would get worried. Not sure what the straw would be that would break the camel's back but she did hope it came soon.

Before something bad happened to one of the wives or one of the children.

Zac gave Natalie a look like he knew she was lying but Natalie was glad when he didn't call her on her lie. Instead he just moved closer until he had her backed against a wall. The only thing really keeping them apart was her pregnant belly.

"How's our baby treating you today?" he asked so casually like he was used to referring to the baby she was carrying as his.

Even if no one else knew it was or could maybe be his. Because no one else knew they were having an affair. That they'd turned to each other when their own spouses had become cold.

"I have back aches but that is the only downside right now," Natalie answered with a smile. "Why? You going to scold your child from the womb if it was making me worse?" she asked teasingly referring to the baby as his as well.

Though she knew as well as he did it could also be Taylor's baby. The odds were in Zac's favor though but it was still a possibility it was Taylor's.

It wasn't like they'd ever find out. They had made that pact when she knew she was pregnant and Natalie knew why.

If it wasn't Taylor’s it may ruin things just a bit, and it was so easy to pretend when it was just the two of them. The truth only made things harder to contend with.

"Maybe," Zac smirked before leaning down to kiss her and Natalie kissed him back. She knew he hadn't pulled her into this room just to ask her questions.

Like she thought earlier, he was insatiable and he needed her. He wanted her and the fact that their spouses and children were somewhere in this venue be damned.

As the kiss deepened Natalie let her hands go up and under his shirt. Zac soon pulling away to help her take his shirt off. A blush coating his cheeks after it was off.

"Both of us can't be naked Nat," Zac told her as he shook his head. "We don't have time to get redressed."

Laughing Natalie looked at him innocently, "Then you'll be the one getting all the way naked and I'll just slip my panties off," she told him before turning to look at the couch that was in the room they happened to be in.

Natalie wondered if Zac had scoped out rooms before deciding on this one.

"Then once you're naked you can go to the couch and I'll ride you reverse cowgirl style," she spoke still doing her best to look innocent.

Both of them knew she was far from it.

Zac whined softly after she spoke. Sounding like a damn child who hadn't gotten his way.

"I wanted to see you naked," he told her as he gave her a pout like that would change her mind. "Love your naked body and seeing you all swollen with our baby."

Now it was Natalie who blushed at his words. Not sure how he could find her attractive when she was pregnant. Taylor never did.

He always reminded her that he'd be happy once she gave birth so she'd go back to her regular weight. Which was why he probably cheated on her more when she was pregnant, because her body when pregnant didn't turn him on.

"I'm ugly when pregnant," Natalie told him watching as his whole face turned dark. Like he was angry that she'd even say such a thing about herself.

"You aren't ugly," Zac muttered as he shook his head. Like he actually believed his words and maybe he did. Maybe he actually found Natalie attractive when naked.

Not say anything Natalie just pulled Zac into another kiss. Soon undressing him the rest of the way and once he was undressed he obeyed what she wanted. 

He went to sit down on the couch and as he did that Natalie reached under her skirt, pushing her panties down and letting them fall at her feet. She walked over to Zac, watching as he chewed on his lip while he just looked at her.

He was anticipating what they both knew was coming. Her fucking him.

"You sure about this?" Natalie asked as she raised an eyebrow looking down at Zac. Locking eyes with him and just from the look in his eyes she felt like she had her answer.

He so wanted this, maybe even needed it because who knew how long it had been since Kate let him have sex with her.

Kate was known for withholding sex from her husband. It was one of the many reasons he had turned to her in the end.

Zac nodded his head eagerly and Natalie gave him a smile before turning around. Lifting her skirt up as she found a way to move herself down onto his waiting cock.

Moans escaped both of them as she sank down on him, his hand coming to rest on her belly like he was trying to protect the baby. That or he had a weird pregnancy kink. Which could explain why he liked her all naked and swollen with their baby as he had said earlier.

Letting her head fall back slightly, Natalie began to move on Zac slowly. Her eyes fell shut as he just sat there, letting her fuck herself on his cock.

It wasn’t something she was going to complain about because she needed to fuck him. She needed to just ride him and enjoy the feeling of his cock inside of her pussy. The way it stretched her just right, better than Taylor ever did. But that was one secret she wouldn't even tell Zac. That he fit her better than her own husband did.

She knew if she told him it would give him a big head and neither of them needed that.

One narcissistic Hanson brother was enough in her opinion. There didn't need to be two.

"Love you Nat," Zac whispered out as he moved the hand not resting on her stomach up to her hair. Moving it off her neck so he could leave little kisses on her skin.

Goosebumps formed as he did so.

"Love you too Zac," Natalie moaned out as she moved farther down on him. Taking his cock deeper inside of her, his hand tightened it's hold on her stomach. "Love you so much, and I love getting to fuck you."

Zac moaned out at her words, like her words alone were getting him off and not just her pussy. It was something else where he was different than Taylor.

Taylor never liked to hear her talk during sex. He always said she was better when she was just moaning underneath him. Like all she'd ever be to her husband was a sex object and not the woman he loved.

Which maybe she wasn't. They had only married because Ezra had been on the way not out of a deep love for one another.

In fact their relationship even when they had been teenagers was always rocky. They were always breaking up and getting back together.

"You're the only one I ever want fucking me," Zac told her and Natalie felt her heart flutter. Not sure if he was telling the truth but she'd pretend at least for now that he was.

She’d pretend he really meant it when he said she was the only one he wanted fucking him. Regardless of his marriage to Kate.

She knew she'd never ask him to make good on that. Just like she'd never ask him to leave Kate even if sometimes she wondered what life could be like with Zac.

What it would be like if they didn't have to hide what they had. If they could be free to be together without having others.

But, she knew it would never happen. It could never work because of how they started. Wasn't it said most relationships that started from affairs failed?

That was according to statistics anyway and Natalie believed in them sometimes. Only sometimes.

Before she could say anything to him though the hand that he had on her belly moved down. Slipping under her skirt as he let it come to rest against her pussy. His fingers found her clit which he began to stroke in time with her riding him.

Natalie knew that her orgasm was going to come soon. She'd reach her end before too long now.

"Fuck Zachary," Natalie hissed out as her walls clenched around him. Her head going farther back until it was resting on his shoulder and her movements ceased as her orgasm fully hit.

Zac's own end came not long after hers because she could feel his come going down her thighs a bit. It felt just a bit dirty knowing she'd be around her husband and his wife in a matter of minutes with Zac’s come still fresh inside her.

She hoped that she didn't smell too much like him or sex. The last thing she wanted was for them to be busted while on the road.

Not that she wanted it to happen when they were back in Tulsa either but being there if they ever got busted would be easier. They could hide the tension from the fans better when not around the fans’ prying eyes.

When she felt like she could move again, Natalie slowly moved off Zac, sitting on the couch for a bit as she watched Zac stand to get dress.

A laugh came out of her mouth once Zac had his shirt on and he turned to face her with his eyebrow raised curiously.

"Your shirt is on inside out," she told him with a tiny smile as she finally somehow stood up. Watching as Zac fixed his shirt and after it was fixed he reached down for her panties.

Holding them in his hand with a contemplative look before slipping her panties inside of his pocket.

"You'll get these back later. After the concert when I find a way to eat that pussy of yours," Zac spoke, his words low and his tone seductive.

Natalie squirmed as she felt herself getting wet again. Aroused at the thought of Zac eating her out later.

Before she could reply back though Zac had turned, unlocking the door and slipping out of the room. Leaving her alone and turned on like the asshole that he was.

But she loved him either way.


End file.
